Portal: The Human Population
by J.A.Noble
Summary: When GLADoS awakens Nathaniel, and she tells him that she's going to leave the humans alone and free them. But is GLADoS going to truly live up to her word? Will the 2000 Test subjects make it out alive? (Will all of them? Will only half?)


Short story of Portal 2

"Subject #403… Nathaniel."

"Uh what?" Nathaniel replied, then he looked at where he was: on the floor, outside of his sleeping chamber. He started looking around the room, filled with other subjects

"It says here that you were born 4/23/2030. Is this information correct?"

"Yes." He nodded, getting up. "What day is it?"

"Wednesday."

"What month and day?"

"April, the 23rd."

Nathaniel walked out of the chambers. Nathaniel struggled to formulate the question, but he asked it. "What… Year is it?"

"Nathaniel, you appear to be about 20 years old, which is the day you were put into your cryostasis, and you have gone through the advanced knee cap replacement as well as the boots you have on your feet. But the year is 4/23/2130."

"So I'm 100 years old?"

"Yes, but enough of this meaningless chatter, you're purpose now is to figure out if the human population is still about."

"Why would there be any doubt?"

"Because I kind of… killed everyone in this facility except for yourself and the individuals that reside in that chamber."

Nathaniel's eyes widened with fear, but a curiosity inside of him. "And why do you want to learn if Humanity's still around?"

"Because, I've grown tired of science, and want to find someplace to put you all, and I don't want to use my energy by throwing you in the incinerator, so I figured I'd use you." GLADoS said, opening a door to the far corner of the room. "Through this door you'll find some stairs, take the stairs and look through the telescope. Then, if you want to see the beginning of all of this, if you want to see why I truly wonder if there are any humans, then you will go through to the next room, there you'll find a series of documents, and you'll find why."

Nathaniel walked through the door and ascended the stairs, each step getting harder and harder to step.

He got to the telescope. "Take a good 360 degree look around." Nathaniel nodded at the random entity. He grabbed the telescope and looked through it. He looked to the North; nothing.

West; nothing.

South; nothing.

East; nothing.

"Turns out that there's nowhere to put you in a 100 mile radius." She said. "Come along to the next room. There's a huge bomb to drop on humanity."

He sat down on a coach in a dark room, a white screen flashed in front of him. It showed a series of bombings, terrorist threats, viruses, vaccines, shootings, war. "As you can see, human… your race destroyed themselves."

"There must be more to this, what really caused this?"

"You mean after the 4th world war? Or maybe the 3rd global pandemic? The fourth is waging out right now. Causes mad cow for all animals."  
"The 6th world war would be waging right now if there were humans to say anything about it."

"But everything looks so beautiful…" Nathaniel said. "When I looked through the telescope, everything was fine!"

"It was all in your head, human."

"Does this pandemic cause anything for humans?"

"No."

"I think humanity can survive being vegan."

"Of you think so, I'll let you out with your people."

"Quick question though, A.I.-that-I-have-no-idea-where-you-are."

"GLADoS, is my name, I tolerate no other."

"Fine, GLADoS."

"Yes, human what is your question?"

"Out of every single human that was in there… why did you choose me?"

"Because you were the best leader."

"How do you determine such things?"

"A… colleague of mine."

"May I see him?"

GLADoS sighed. "He may as well join you- Dr. Rattmann?"

"Dr. Rattmann?"

"Yes, Rattmann- RATTMANN?! BAH. You're going to have to go and fetch Rattmann."

Nathaniel sighed. "Where is he?"

"About a 30 minute walk from here. It's either that or I can send the-"

All of a sudden, a gangly android creature walks out, it had a yellow eyed core and it was tall.

"The party escort bot."

"I think I'll let the party escort bot take care of it."

"So… You might want to go down there and tell everyone what happened with your race."

Nathan watched through one of the cameras as many humans got out of their chambers. He walked down the stairs and explained just what happened to humanity. As everyone was stirred up in a panic, Doug came into the room with the Party Escort bot. "People, we must leave now, she may be quick to change her mind." His ratted up lab coat and his face scared everyone. There were about 2000 people there, crowding a room meant for only 1500. (On purpose of course.)

Nathan and Doug now had to face down a room full of scared people and now had to figure where to go and how to get there.

Is GLADoS truly going to let them live?


End file.
